Cogsworth
‎'Cogsworth' is a main character from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. He is the Beast majordomo. He is voiced by David Ogden Stiers. He is also the best friend of Lumiere. Appearances Beauty and the Beast The castle majordomo, transformed into a clock. While he is as good-natured as Lumiere, he is extremely loyal to the Beast so as to save himself and anyone else any trouble, often leading to friction between himself and Lumiere. Cogsworth assists the other castle servents in helping Beast and Belle learn they just might be meant for each other. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas On the anniversary of Lumiere's first date with Fifi, Lumiere grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this, and believes that Lumiere and Belle are having an affair behind her back. To get back at Lumiere, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. Belle's Magical World Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff, and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces Beast otherwise, and he releases the bird once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it Disney's House of Mouse Cogsworth make numerous cameo appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Cogsworth most notable appearance is where Mickey says as a joke Hey Lumiere , thanks for being my guest Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts II'' On the first visit to Beast's Castle, Belle tells Sora to rescue Cogsworth and company from the castle dungeon. Upon doing so, he tells Sora about the Beast's curse and how they were imprisoned by the Beast. Then he and the others show Sora a secret passageway to the West Wing and the Beast's room - Cogsworth's job is to lower the lamps for Sora and company to light them. Cogswoth also moves the knights blocking the entrances to help momvement for Sora and the others. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight the Beast to turn him back to normal, Cogsworth assists by making loud noises to wake the Beast up, with help from Sora's Keyblade. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Cogsworth appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days alongside Lumiere. Both Lumiere and Cogsworth serve as watch guards of Beast's Castle, forcing Roxas and Xion to evade their sight. Disney parks Cogsworth is shown at the Disney parks in parades and shows along with many other characters in the Beauty and the Beast franchise. He is seen in Beauty and the Beast: Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orland, Florida. Cogsworth is alos featured in certain parades on special occasions. Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Disney parks